A Day To Remember
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Sasuke knocks at Naruto's door and waits...


A Day To Remember

Decription- Walking in the middle of the night was a usual rutine for sasuke, and he only takes the rout that leads past the blondes small apartment. Each night he plans to attack this blonde but chickens out at the last moment, but tonight he isn't, he walks to the door and knocks...

Small Note- I do not own naruto... This is my first story and it may contain mild boyxboy, i'm open for all reveiws and will take requests on storys that you may want... Thanks for reading!

Chapter One-

The raven haired boy was on his way to his rutine walk around the blondes house in the middle of the night. He has been comming here for the last three months trying to work the nerve to knock on the door and just attack him and have his way but he chickens out by the time he reaches the fourth step. Tonight though was a different story, he wasn't scared, he wasn't nervous, he was determined to make the blonde his and the reason for his desision tonight is because of what happened this morning. Thinking about it made sasuke quicken his pase to the apartment. Silently in his head he was thanking and cursing Sakura for this morning.

**Flashback- This morning**

Sasuke and Naruto was training together and they both had cuts and bruises from hitting eachother to hard and leading to another fight and sasuke all ways beating the blonde. they decided to take a break to rest and to gain back their chakra which both of them had used up. While resting Sakura ran over and started talking in her high voice. "Hi Sasuke-kun! Hi Naruto-kun! Wow you two look worn out, you espectially Naruto, must be tiring getting your ass beat by Sasuke-kun everyday." Naruto looked up at Sakura and gave a low growl making Naruto look like a cute fox trying to look mad. But them the blonde gave a smile. "Awww Sakura-chan you know i'm going easy on him so that he can look good and not lose his pride!" They both stared at Naruto like he said the dumbest thing in the world. "What?! I can beat that bastard with my eyes closed!" At the word of bastard Sakura hit Naruto on his head. " YOU IDIOT! You couldn't beat Sasuke-kun no matter wat jutsu you do!" Sasuke was amused that the blonde could think that he would beat him. He started to imagnine Naruto trying to beat him and him pinning Naruto down and kissing him for being so cute. He snapped back into reality when he didn't hear any arguing and figured that they had stopped. He glanced over at them and was shocked to see that Sakura was trying to pull Naruto's pants off. "What are you doing Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelled blushing a bright red. "I'm gona see if you can still talk big with no clothes on!" Sakura was smilling evily and continued to try to strip naruto. Naruto kicked Sakura away and in a yellow and orange blur he was gone. "Darn! Sorry Sasuke-kun, i couldn't get him underessed." "Why are you aplogizing to me?" Sasuke had a really bad feeling about this. "Well, Sasuke-kun likes Naruto-kun right? so i thought that if i can get him naked for you that you would give me a kiss or something." Sasuke blushed at the thought of the blonde naked. "H-how did you know?!" "thats my personal secret, bye sasuke!" Sakura vanished leaving the confused raven haired by himself.

**End flashback **

He was at the blondes house and without a second thought about what he was planning to do he gave two loud knocks and waited, a minute later there was a thud sound followed by a sleepily voice saying coming coming. Naruto opened the door and was knocked down. "what?!" he yelled when he saw Sasuke ontop of him pinning his arms above his head. "Sasuke?! What are you doing?! Get o-" Sasuke pressed his lips agains't naruto's and he thought he had died and gone to heaven, Naruto's lips were so soft and warm. He had one hand up Naruto's shirt and was feeling everything. He thought he heard Naruto moan and he broke for air. "Sa-Sasuke." Naruto was breathing heavy and was blushing a deep red. "Naruto i like you, i want you to only think of me and only want me." Naruto blushed harder_. he's so cute. _He went back to kissing naruto and his hand started to drift towards the inside of naruto's pants. Naruto let out a moan and sasuke lost control.

Sasuke woke up the next morning and looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at him. "Naruto-kun, about las ni-" Naruto kissed Sasuke then laid on his chest. "I like you too Sasuke." They hugged eachother for a while going down a rode that will lead to pain, loss, and love.

**THE END**

Note- thank you for reading this all the way to the end i would love reveiws on how i could do better and how good you thought this really short story was.


End file.
